Senses
by L. KERR
Summary: One day has turned into a whirlwind for Edward. His senses are in overdrive because Bella left him and another person came to take her place. This human has apparent abilities that can transform themselves in the most magical way. Slash EdwardxOC Mpreg
1. Smell

**Welcome to the first chapter in my first Twilight fanfic. After reading a Twilight fic from my favorite author, Countrybutterfly. This simply creeped into my head and wouldn't come out. So enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: ****Smell**

It's another day in my dreary life, at this dreary school on this dreary day. My life in Forks had been perfect, uneventful, and uncomplicated until she showed up. Bella Swan waltzed into my life, turned it on its head, almost got me killed, and could at any moment expose my family. I have Alice check everyday to see if she changed her mind. For now Bella is content living in sunny Jacksonville with her new human boyfriend. I know I pushed her to leave me and for that I am happy, but I miss her so.

"Edward. Hello." Alice said, her hand waving in front of my face. Once again, I was zoning my family out as I've done for the last six months.

"Yes, Alice. How can I be of service to you?" I said smugly, noticing an exchange of glances between Alice and Rosalie.

"We have got to go, Edward. Now." Rosalie ordered rather forcefully. Since Bella left she had been happier, if not more cautious. She knew I could read her thoughts and was trying to keep me as happy as possible.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow at my sisters.

"Emmett, Jasper just grab him." Alice ordered in a very uncharacteristic manner. Alice was the polite one; any orders given came from either Carlisle or Rosalie.

Although extremely perplexed I shoved my brothers off of me and proceeded to leave the cafeteria. But as I was leaving, I realized the reason for such haste. A smell filled my nose, and drove me wild. Bloodlust took over and I knew that I needed to get out of there before I hurt someone. I grabbed Emmett's hand and wrapped it around my wrist. He caught on instantly and Jasper followed suit. I was trying my best to keep my wits about me but the smell…the blood was intoxicating. I wanted to sink my teeth into whomever it was that the ruby red liquid was pumping through. Rosalie left us to retrieve my car from the student parking lot, walking quicker than she should have. I heard the tires screech to a halt as close to the cafeteria as she could get. My brothers rushed my out of the building and roughly threw me into my silver Volvo.

Even though my more animalistic instincts were fighting to take over, my mind was still working. I couldn't figure out how the rest of my family was not tempted by the smell. They were all cool, calm and collected.

"Head for the woods, Rose. Edward needs to hunt before he can kills someone." Alice said, in her more normal sweet tone. "I should have told him. Someone could have gotten hurt."

"It's not your fault, Alice. We all agreed to keep this from him." Jasper said weaving his fingers with hers.

"We're here. Jasper, please see if you can do some tracking. Edward needs to feed as soon as possible. I can see that his eyes have changed. They're blood red now, he has gone too long." Rose ordered as Jasper sped into the confines of the woods.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here, instead of talking around me?" I snarled.

Jasper blurred back into my vision, pulling me from the car. "Let's go, your bloodlust is showing. I've tracked a mountain lion for you."

"He's right, Edward. We all have a ton of explaining to do, but you need to eat first. Your emotions are unpredictable when you're like this. Calm down, and we'll explain when you get back." Emmett said nudging me out of the car.

My nose caught wind of the mountain lion, unsuspecting in the woods. I allowed my thirst to take over and the thrill of the hunt excited me. I charged into the forest seeking out my prey. I wanted the lion to catch wind of me. Fear always makes the chase more thrilling. Once he caught my scent on the wind, the lion burst into a full gallop, weaving in and out of the trees. This male lion was impressive, faster than the others that I have hunted, smarter too. But nothing compares to my skill in the hunt. Emmett may have his strength, and Jasper was the fastest but I had a plan for every hunt and I have never been denied. I knew the lion would head for the meadow, partly because it would give him free space to run at full speed but also because I was herding him there. As we approached the edge of the forest, I leapt onto the nearest Sycamore truck and climbed up the mighty tree. At the top, I could see the lion break from the confine of the forest. I pressed my feet against the trunk, and pushed myself off, gliding toward the lion. My aim didn't fail me as I landed with my arms around the lion's neck. I gripped him tight, and in one swift movement my teeth were buried in his flesh. The warm drink ran over my tongue, falling down my throat like a ruby waterfall. My hunger began to wane and a new sense of calm overtook my body. The lion eventually stopped struggling and collapsed on the soft meadow ground. I lied on the soft grass allowing my senses to come back down from their heightened state, reveling in the euphoria that was blood.

"Done yet?" Emmett asked, his voice booming from within the confines of the forest.

I laughed at his candid attitude and replied, "Done…yes, but not satisfied." I searched my mind for Emmett's thoughts.

'Satisfaction. Rose satisfies, with her hot body covered in sweat after one of our hot sex sessions.'

"Em, will you keep your nasty thoughts to yourself. I hate when you try to block me with thoughts of Rose." I cringed.

"Then keep your nose out of other people's thoughts, Edward. That is awfully rude of you. Just remember, Emmett is the innocent one, you could have always heard what I think about him." She chuckled. It was good to see a smile on her face, even if it was at my expense.

From the corner of my eye, I caught Alice walking toward me, a worried expression on her face. "Edward, we need to talk. We have a problem. Jasper, love, will you clean up after Edward? Wouldn't want any unwanted attention."

"Don't I always." He answered, although I ignored his comment. He lifted the lion off the ground and ran off into the forest.

"Has she told?" I questions, beginning to feel angry.

"No, it's worse.."

"Is she hurt?" I interrupted, feeling a disregard for manners.

"This would go a lot faster if you'd shut up." Rosalie barked, leaving Emmett's side and forming a semi-circle around me.

"Fine. I apologize Alice. Please continue."

"I had a vision, well several visions. All the same but everyday more flashes are added to it. At first, I just saw you fall in love. Then I saw you change them. But lately I've seen your, let's say could be love, talking with Carlisle. Then he punches through Carlisle's stomach turns toward Esme and does the same. He then finds these two sex pots." She says pointing to Emmett and Rosalie. "And does the same thing."

"So all I need to do is hunt on a more regular basis and stay away from this girl." I explained as if there was no problem with my plan.

"You couldn't resist Bella. This scent is ten times stronger than that. You saw how bad it got today. We were lucky that you've spent so much time fighting bloodlust but we can't take anymore chances." Alice argued.

"Are you going to tell him the other thing?" Emmett asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"What other thing?" I asked, trading glances between Alice and Emmett. I got slightly distracted as a breeze blew by me. Jasper had returned.

"Truthfully, the thing is…"


	2. Hear

**So I didn't really get that many reviews which makes me kinda sad. But no matter. I love the ones I got and hope/Beg everyone to review. I need the motivation. I am seriously at junkie level. If I don't get my fix it's not going to be pretty. But much love to those who did. And as always this is to countrybutterfly for reigniting my passion for writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Hear**

"He's a dude, Edward. A guy, male…has a meat and potatoes." Emmett boasts, clearly finding humor in this situation.

"A guy, but I haven't…" I tried to explain. I wanted to but I couldn't. That was a part of my life full of regret. I had met someone that I was deeply in love with. But the times were not ready for a homosexual couple and neither were my parents.

"Since Henry. We heard. When we explained everything to Carlisle, he told us. He thought it would help us understand your situation. I am sorry, Edward." Alice was sorry, I could read it on her face and in her mind.

"I was too tempted after the change. I was still new to being a vampire. I didn't have preconceived notions of what I would be like. I enjoyed it at first. It was liberating, but he smelled so good to me."

"I can understand that Edward. I felt that way when I found Emmett. But I knew he was close to death and Carlisle would abide by my wishes." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. She was right. If anyone understood where I stood then it was she. But would she understand the situation now. What is I did fall in love with this person?

"Edward, you are my brother. We have been tight since I came into this family. But, Rose is my wife. I will protect her to the death." Emmett confessed.

'_I found him. I found Edward. But he is with the rest of them. No doubt like him. Who knows what powers they have.' _The voice came like a whisper. I couldn't recognize the voice.

"I need you all to stop thinking for a minute. Jasper, you and Rosalie head home. I am being tracked. Alice, see if you can figure out who it is. Emmett, I may need your strength."

Rose and Jasper opened their mouth in protest. I stopped them with a glare. "Take my car home. I don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Be safe." Rosalie ordered before kissing Emmett on the lips.

"Take care." Jasper said before he and Rosalie sped off.

I began mouthing words to pretend like I was talking. In reality, I was getting Emmett and Alice to focus on me so that I could focus my mind on the surroundings.

'_So the other two are Rosalie and Jasper. Do they have powers like these three? Edward can read minds, Alice can predict movements…maybe even the future. The big one…Emmett is strong…super strong._'

"Alice, are you sure he's not like us." I cocked my head toward her.

"I saw the change in my vision."

"I can hear him. He is tracking me. He's curious about our powers. He knows our powers but doesn't know about Jasper or Rosalie. He knew I could read minds. But how?" I could hear him in my mind but I couldn't determine where he was. He had to be close enough to hear me. Unless, he can hear my thoughts like I can his.

'_I learned from a friend of mine. Her dreams are quite vivid. I thought she just had an overactive imagination. But now I see for myself. I can't tell you how relived I am to have found you.'_

While listening to him answer my questions, I caught Emmett and Alice waiting for some explanations. "He said he saw me in…Bella. You know Bella. How do you know Bella?"

'_Bella and Jared were friends of mine. She didn't know what I am. I'm not even sure if I know what I am. She often fell asleep in our science class. Her dreams are very distracting.'_

"Can he hear us?" Emmett asked. I was about to answer when I saw Alice go stiff. She was having a vision. Emmett and I focused on her waiting for her to become conscious again.

With a deep breath, Alice was lucid again. "We have to convince him to come home with us. It's of the gravest importance." She whispered. "He will die unless we help him."

'What did she see?'

"Come with us to meet our father. We can help you."

"What are you talking about? Are we forgetting that this guy is going to try to kill much of our family? You are putting everyone in danger." Emmett barked, clearly upset with the decision.

"Emmett, I think I misinterpreted the vision. I saw more, and Rosalie looked happy. I don't know what he did, but she was happy about it. Let's head home. We will explain everything to Carlisle and the others. Edward, it is your job to bring him home." Alice said before running off with Emmett.

"Will you come with me?" I asked staring at nothing in particular.

'_It's a trick. That big one wants to kill me. He will stop at nothing to destroy me for things yet to come. Bella trusts you Edward. So I will trust you to protect me from harm. Like you did for her.'_

"Will you come out then? I promise to keep you safe."

"Okay. He said loudly, stepping out from inside a hollowed tree trunk. "Please don't kill me."

"I promised didn't I? I don't break my promises easily." I assured. Now that he was in the light, I was taken back by how gorgeous he was. His straight jet-black hair fell over his green eyes. He was toned to be sure but more like a gymnast's body then the body builder frame Emmett had. His lips were irresistible. He brought back all those feelings that I had for Henry.

"Thank you Edward."

"For what." I asked curiously. I hadn't done anything except to get him to come out of hiding.

"For looking at me like that. If I didn't already have mental pictures of in bed with Bella right now I would be all over you."

"The dreams again? Tell me how you saw me in a dream. I'm curious about how a human like you could have such gifts."

"Half human. My father was an Italian vampire, my mother a human. My father told me that I killed her in the birthing process. He hoped I would be a vampire like him. But I wasn't and my blood tempted him too much."

"What did he do?" I asked sitting on a large boulder.

"He left. I was raised by a family friend. But lately I've noticed a change in myself. My ability to breach people's dreams has become more fine-tuned. My senses are heightened."

"So what's the problem? It sounds like you're finally changing."

"My body is dying. I am reaping the benefits of my heritage but my body can't handle it. I was told this has happened before."

"My dad is a doctor. A human doctor. Maybe he can be of some assistance."

"Will he try to kill me like the others?" He asked clearly shaken at the thought of death.

"No one will hurt you. Carlisle is able to resist all blood temptation. That is what makes him such a good doctor." I said, my arm draped across his shoulders. He shuddered when he realized that my skin really was ice cold.

"I said I trusted you Edward."

"Glad to hear it…" Realizing that I've been talking with him for around an hour or two and never knew his name. "What is your name?"

"Matthew Benefici."

"Benefici. Hop on my back. Carlisle definitely needs to meet you now." I said. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, as I sped of towards our humble abode.


	3. Touch

**Sorry for the wait guys. Hope everyone enjoys where this fic is going. Any comments or questions just review. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Touch**

His body molded against mine, like two pieces of a puzzle that finally met. I could feel how warm his body was against mine and it took a lot of energy not to strip him of his clothes. His flirting earlier did not go unnoticed and I assumed he had similar feelings. I'm not sure whether it was knowing what his blood could do to me or if it was just his amazing body that brought back all those feelings. Bella had been my first relationship since Henry. I knew that he died shortly after I left Chicago. He invested in the stock market and lost everything. I had spent so many years trying to figure out a way to be with him again. I tried to rip my heart out when I heard he was gone. The scars have healed now but they were still visible.

As we neared the house, Matthew nuzzled into neck. I stopped running and allowed Matthew to slide off my back. His hair was slightly windblown. When he noticed me staring at his hair, he did a quick shake and it flipped back into position. "Why is it so easy for me to fall for you?" I asked without meaning to.

"I think my flirting helped. When I saw you for the first time in Bella's dreams I was amazed. To know that someone so hot existed well it definitely set my fantasies ablaze."

"You're very forward. To be honest, a part of me doesn't want to fall for you but another part is saying here he is Edward on a silver platter." I said, watching him blush at my comments.

"I do find it odd of you. You spent a lot of energy and time in trying to convince Bella that you were wrong for her. Whether she was dumb or wanted a chase, I don't know. Why now does it seem you're so willing to be with me?"

"Maybe because you're like me. You're not a klutz and that makes me feel better that I won't have to protect you all the time. You remind me of all the good times that I spent with my last boyfriend and all the hope of forming a long lasting relationship. You are the answer to the questions I asked decades ago. You're the breath of air I've been waiting for." I explained, realizing when I finished that I was gushing over this newcomer.

If I could blush I would be bright red right now. I leaned against a tree trying to get my mind in order before we entered the house. He came toward me and once again molded into my body, his arms snaking around my waist. He laid his head on my chest and squeezed my backside. I jumped at the sudden action but relaxed shortly thereafter. It was nice to have this feeling back, to know that I liked someone just as much as they liked me.

"Before I do anything I'm going to regret. I should probably get you in the house." I said, pushing myself off the tree, Matthew never letting go of me.

We walked up the few steps to the front door. As I went to grab the knob, the door swung open with Emmett staring back at us. He was not visibly mad. "What took you guys so long?" He asked, a grin sneaking across his face.

"I told you not to ask." Alice yelled, coming up and smacking him on the arm playfully. "I'm grateful someone changed their mind for once. I wish I could do some kind of parental block on these visions."

"Was it that good? Maybe we will step out for a little longer." I joked, Matthew holding on to my arm, blushing bright red.

"Stop it Edward. I'm not kidding. You too Matthew." Alice ordered pointing at us. "It's bad enough, that is all these two think about. I see them naked every few minutes. Seconds for pervert Emmett."

"Welcome, Matthew. Don't let them gang up on you." Esme said making her way out from the kitchen. She embraced him with open arms. Rosalie peeked from the kitchen, catching Emmett's eyes and smiling at him.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked, wishing to get Matthew to him as soon as possible. There was some explaining that needed to get done.

"He is upstairs, Edward. Matthew can I get you anything?" Esme asked, her maternal side glowing like never before. Matthew shook his head, trying to be as polite as possible.

"We'll be back but first we need to speak with Carlisle. It is of the utmost importance. Alice, we'll need you to join us as well. There are things I can't explain." I said as I led Matthew towards to stairwell.

Matthew was sandwiched in between Alice and myself as we traversed the stairs to the upper level. I listened to Matthew's thoughts as we wandered through the house. He was slightly amazed at how normal everything seemed. His thoughts were often cut short by Alice's more pressing wonderings. She was concerned about him. She was doing a good job of hiding his future from me. She tried to use the same mental blocks that Emmett did but she was far too innocent to go too far.

I attempted to knock on the door to Carlisle's office but he clearly heard us coming. "Come in, Edward."

I pushed the door open to find Carlisle sitting behind his desk. "So what have we learned? Ah, a guest. I apologize for my rudeness." Carlisle said, standing up from his desk to shake hands with Matthew. "I am Carlisle Cullen. I see you've met my children."

"Please to meet you sir. I am Matthew." His voice shook ever so slightly as he introduced himself.

"He is a _Benefici_, Carlisle. His father was a vampire, his mother a human." I explained, emphasizing the surname. "Alice has seen other events yet to occur."

"Let's pace ourselves, Edward. There is no rush here." He said before turning his attention toward Matthew." So Matthew. Your father was a Benefici and a vampire. What was his name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Giorgio. From what little I learned of him. He was far older than me or my mother could gather. He left me at a young age because of his thirst. He didn't want to hurt me." I could sense him tensing up so I slipped my hand in his and held him tightly.

"Ah. So the story is true. My nephew did survive."

"Nephew?" Alice gasped.

"Yes. Like my father, Giorgio was quite religious. I heard he suffered the same fate as myself but was unable to corroborate that story." Carlisle explained. "You're father did the best thing. Had he been seen with a young child, it would be perceived that you were a newborn vampire and thusly terminated."

"Are there no children born to vampires, sir?" Matthew asked. I could tell where this was going from his thoughts.

"No. Children who are born from two vampires are an impossibility, as far I know. Now a child can be born from a vampire and a human, but they rarely survive past their eighteen years. The venom begins to kill the body when the child becomes of age. How old are you son?"

"Seventeen. My birthday is in a month."

"So are you saying he will die on his next birthday?" I asked clearly upset that I had met someone I loved and would be losing them so soon.

"Alice. Do you care to answer that question?" Carlisle asked, turning his attention to her for the first time. "I'm curious as to what has been seen."

"No, Edward will change him. There is a reason beyond impending death but I can't see what that was. Something blocked my visions."

"The choice will be his. We are not to make that decision for him. Should he choose to he will integrate into our family. We will help him through the first year as that is always the hardest."

"It's okay to be frightened." I comforted, hearing the fear in his head. "Let's go to my room and we can talk some more."

He grabbed my hand anxiously, gripping it tighter than I thought he would. It didn't hurt but it made me more aware of the level of stress he was facing. I closed the door to Carlisle's office, leaving them inside to further discuss the situation. I removed my hand from his and wound my arm around his waist. He again nuzzled his face into my neck, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. When we arrived in my room he sat quietly on the couch, curling into a ball.

"Does it hurt?" He squeaked. "When you become a vampire, I mean."

"From what I've heard through the years it shouldn't hurt too much for you. It hurt for me because I was human. You already have some of the venom in your veins. It shouldn't take more than an hour. But that is something you have to decide for yourself. I won't make it for you."

"Would you stay with me if I did. I'm not going to be dishonest with you, Edward. I really like you. I want to feel how soft your lips really are. I want to feel your arms around me. I want to know that you love me, like I love you." He gushed. Reading his mind I knew he wanted a lot more than that. He wanted all of me.

"I don't know about that." I said hinting at what he wanted. "Don't you think we should get to know each other first?"

"Edward, just give in. I know you want me just as much as I want you." Which was true, of course I wanted him. Now I knew I was ready.

I leaned closer to his face his smell was intoxicating. Our lips met when he leaned closer to me. My lips burned like fire. My hands ripped off his clothing feeling him press against me. The feeling was something I had never experienced before and I was getting a head rush.

…

…

…

When I opened my eyes, I found my room in complete disarray. Emmett was blocking the door. I knew instantly that he was blocking me from leaving and not keeping people out.

"What did I do?" I asked seeing the angry expression on his face.

"Went too far. You lost control, Edward. Carlisle mended him up, and the girls took him to one of the other houses. But trust me, Rose would prefer to be here."

I knew then that I was a monster. Rosalie very rarely got involved in my affairs. I didn't think she cared for Matthew but I must've been wrong. I would hear from her shortly.

"I need to go." I growled getting up from the bed.

"You'll need pants first." He laughed noticing my nakedness. I grabbed the closest pair of boxers and pants and began putting them on. "And I was told you are not to go anywhere until Rose gets back."

"How bad was it Emmett? Be brutally honest."

He softened a bit, but still did not let his guard down. "It was bad Edward. He still wasn't awake when Carlisle finished. We thought we were going to have to turn him. Hell, Rose got involved. She thought history was going to repeat itself."

"I'm such an idiot. I never should have given in." I screamed thrashing my head in my hands. No matter how bad I felt, I knew Matthew felt worse. "Give me your phone." I asked.

He pulled the silver cell phone from his pocket and tossed it to me, never moving an inch away from the door. I caught the metal device without even trying. I began to dial the number to Alice's phone when I heard loud banging coming from my door. Emmett tapped on the door three times and waited. The person on the other side of the door then tapped three times.

I listened intently and heard the vengeful thoughts running through Rosalie's mind. I shuddered with fear, which was something I didn't normally do. I may have been stronger but the words she was throwing felt like I was being whipped in the face.

Emmett stepped aside and Rosalie floated in. Her eyes burned with anger. Her teeth were bared and she was breathing through them to calm down. "Edward, we have a situation. I am trying my hardest not to rip you to shreds, but you had better do everything I say. Do you understand?"

I nodded in agreement. My head hung low, trying to avoid eye contact with my sister. "Can I see him?"

"You're going to have to. I can't really explain what is going on. Emmett, you too dear. I have a feeling this is going to change everything. " She said smiling. "And please wear a shirt, Edward."

I tried to chuckle, but it came out too forced. I slipped my blue shirt over my head as we left my room. I ran to the car, but was pulled away by Emmett.

"What the hell, Em?"

"We don't need the car? Their across the meadow." He explained pointing in the direction of the house. That was my house. The house I built with my brothers for the day when I too would fall in love. It had sat empty for almost 6 months.

"Why is he there?" I said through my teeth. I don't know why I didn't want him there, but I did. And then it hit me. He had no choice. I was supposed to ask him to marry me, following the wedding we would move in. This wasn't part of my plan.

I ran toward the house, not caring where Rosalie or Emmett were. Usually I would take in the scenery, imagine different things. But this time I was just concerned with Matthew. When I reached the house, I suddenly felt cold, and alone. The door was open. I slowly walked in the house, my house, not wanting to see what I had done. When I reached the hallway I saw Jasper and Alice. They weren't as angry as I thought they'd be. In fact, they seemed almost excited. Once inside the room, I saw him. He looked bad. Bruises covered most of his body. His stomach looked engorged. I flashed a questioning look at Carlisle. Esme smiled beside him.

"He is special Edward. He is able to bear children. From the measurements I have taken. He shows like a 6-month pregnant woman. We expect to deliver before night fall."

"A baby. He's carrying my baby."

"Yes, however, you must change his as we pull the baby from his body. He already has three broken ribs and tears in the lining. The baby is clawing at the placenta. It will break through when it is ready."

"He'll be ripped apart. Then why didn't you terminate? Save him." I yelled, angry with them for toying with Matthew's life. Calm soon overtook me and I knew Jasper was trying to calm me down.

"It would have been just as risky? We did what we thought best." Esme reassured me.

"Tell me when, and I'll be here."


	4. Taste

**I know this is short. The next chaptert is way long. Trust me. Now I know that some of you voiced concerns over the pregnancy and how unrealistic everything is. This chapter explains nothing, but the next one will. Just hang in there. Please RxR. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Taste**

I turned my back on my family and ran. I ran as far as I could take. I was trying to rationalize everything that was happening. One day changed my life. I thought back to all the times I had read a book where the author had said the same thing. _'One day can change your life.'_ They were all right. When Bella arrived, my life changed. Today I went from being an uncontrollable vampire, to being stalked, to falling in love, to sleeping with a human male to then find out that he can get pregnant, and now I have to change him. I'm quite positive that nothing else could surprise me. I wonder if Matthew would want this. He had a choice, die naturally, die from childbirth like his mother, or live the life of a vampire.

A vibrating in my pocket pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward." I heard Matthew squeak. His voice sounded weak.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had known I never would have. You have to know that." His fear resounded in his voice, almost in anticipation of a slap across the face.

"I know. Now I need to know what you want. Do you want me to change you?"

"If it means spending the rest of eternity with you and watching our baby grow. Yes."

"I can do that. I love you Matthew, and even though I thought about abortion, I love our baby." I smiled. Saying it out loud did, in fact, make it seem more real. It made me happier to have said it.

"And I love you Edward. Come back please. I don't like it when you're so far away."

"I'll be back within the hour. I just need to hunt. I don't want to go too long before I see you again."

"Just hurry, Emmett is driving me crazy."

"I'll take care of Em when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too."

I heard the dial tone and snapped my phone shut. I secured it back in my pocket and began my run back home. I knew all of the normal hunting grounds along the way. I would skim through them and if I found something I would go for it, if not then I would continue on my journey. The proverbial butterflies began as I realized that I would soon hold my child in my hands.

I wove into the third hunting site and caught the smell of a herd of elk. I didn't plan; I just ran into the herd and took down the closest one. I didn't care about taking down the biggest or strongest, I was here to feed. After I was finished I made sure to tear the elk into pieces. This way it looked like a mountain lion got it. Feeling the calmness take over I began my trek back home.

It wasn't until I got just outside the Forks city limits that I felt the familiar vibration. I saw a picture of my sister flash across the LCD screen.

"Yes, Alice?" I questioned knowing the reason for the call.

"It looks like it's going to be soon. I just wanted to give you notice."

"How long?"

"I'd say within the hour. Carlisle and Rosalie are prepping. Esme is preparing various formulas. Emmett is…hold on. Let me venture outside." She said, as she left the room, closing the door behind her. "Emmett hasn't left his side. I'm a little worried about him."

"He's upset. It's the only thing he can't give Rosalie. He's clinging to Matthew. I understand."

"I have a sneaking suspicion he won't feel that way long."

"Have you seen something?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Matthew's thoughts are blocking me. But I sense that he has gifts beyond our imagination."

"Having seen the manifestations of his human self, I don't doubt that he is special."

"Rosalie is calling. I better help out. Hurry back, Matthew misses you."

"I'll be there in five." I promised.

Once again I snapped my cell phone closed. I walked through town as quickly as I could. There were townspeople scurrying around town. I caught sight of Mike Newton halfway down the street. I can't say he was my least favorite person, but he was on the list. Since Bella's departure he practically attached himself to me. He would meet me near my locker, or just happen to be waiting near my car. Guy has some attachment issues. I stepped off the sidewalk and into the forest. I waited until I was deep enough in the woods and knew that I was alone, that I ran at full speed. The sounds of the stream became clearer and I prepared for the jump. I was at the widest part and a slight miscalculation could land me in the water. I felt the breeze whip at my face as I leapt to the other side. With my feet planted firmly on the ground, I ran the home stretch. Within seconds I was at the door, feeling excited, nauseous, and terrified.


	5. See

**Chapter 5: ****See**

I could feel the baby moving beneath my fingertips. It was times like this that I wished I could see through objects like Superman. I yearned to see through Matthew's abdomen and make sure the baby was okay. I felt the mood change as Jasper swept into the room. Esme and Alice quickly vanished as Carlisle began to prepare Matthew. I saw the epidural being administered and saw little change in Matthew's behavior. He still seemed to be in immense amounts of pain. Emmett kept himself glued to a chair in the corner, waiting for some sign that he was needed. Carlisle wiped Matthew's protruding stomach with iodine and began to slice him open with the scalpel. I assumed at this point that a Cesarean was the only option. But when the scalpel came in contact with the flesh it burst into tiny pieces. Astonished, Carlisle attempted the same task with another scalpel. Broken.

"Something is wrong. The stomach hardens whenever I get near it. It's like it is trying to protect itself." Carlisle said, clearly frustrated and amazed.

"Edward, get him out." Matthew screamed, a loud crack let us know that another rib was broken.

"Listen to the baby, Edward. Put your hand on Matthew's stomach. He will tell you what to do." Emmett said quieter than I had ever seen.

"He?"

"The baby, I think he is telepathic."

Astonished at the revelation that I was having a son, and he already showed great abilities, I placed my hand on the engorged stomach. Instantly, I knew what needed to be done. I didn't hear a voice, or see images. It was like I knew the answer.

"Jasper, come over here. I need your help." Grabbing the iodine swab, I drew a circle on Matthew's stomach. "Place your hand here and calm the baby down."

In that instant, we all saw the surroundings change. Matthew's stomach was no longer engorged, instead a tiny protrusion showed. Carlisle took the sonograph machine and we viewed the baby. Carlisle double checked the machine and found them all intact.

"Edward what happened? Where's the baby?" Matthew screamed, clearly frightened as I would suspect any pregnant person would be if their stomach suddenly disappeared.

"The baby protected itself. It made us all believe that it was hurting you." Carlisle explained.

"But how? What would have brought on such an episode?" Jasper asked, knowing what was on everyone's mind.

"The nap." Emmett said, seeming less upset.

"Wait what nap?" I looked into Emmett's mind and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"Emmett you fell asleep? Carlisle?" I asked turning to my father.

"It may seem as if the baby can not only project its thoughts but also control minds." Emmett answered.

"How odd for the baby to possess two dominant powers? Has that ever happened before?" Jasper asked, curiosity clearly getting the better of my more docile brother.

"I don't think so Emmett. It seems too implausible. I think we should perform another test. I want Jasper to place his hand on this the side of Matthew's stomach opposite of the circle you drew."

Silently, Jasper walked around to Matthew's left side and repeated with calming the baby. "Do you want me to do the same thing as before?" He asked, staring at Carlisle.

"Yes, while he does that I am going to attempt to break the skin with a scalpel." I gripped Matthew's hand attempting to calm him fears. He had been silent throughout this whole ordeal, but I knew that he was scared.

"But the skin is impenetrable. We already saw that." Emmett said.

Carlisle waved for Jasper to proceed. "Just watch." Once again the scalpel blade shattered.

Boasting, Emmett laughed at Carlisle. "Told ya."

"Now switch Jasper." Again we watched in anticipation. This time we saw a thin red line form.

"Oww." Matthew yelped in pain. He squeezed my hand tight, enough for me to feel pressure.

Emmett broke the silence, "How did you do that?"

I tuned into Carlisle's thoughts. I chuckled out loud. "Interesting, Carlisle. One with a physical manifestation and one with a purely mental one."

"Does someone want to fill us in?" Emmett asked waving his hand in front of my eyes. Looking between Jasper and Emmett, I saw their confused looks.

Abruptly I answered them, "Twins" before turning back to Carlisle. "Can you imagine the Gemini effect?"

Carlisle removed the epidural and bandaged both of Matthew's open sores. Placing my hand on the small of his back, away from the injection sight, I lifted Matthew into a sitting position. Reading his mind, I knew what he wanted to ask. "Yeah, babe we're having twins." Kissing his forehead, he leaned his head against my chest.

"I'm still slightly clueless. What does all this have to do with Geminis?" He asked with a dumfounded look across his face.

"Most twins have some sort of connection. Carlisle is just wondering what kinds of connection these two will have if they are already show such power."

'_But will the children even get a chance to show the world what they can do? I'm going to die by month's end. My life turns around, I am carrying children that I love with all of my heart and I've sentenced them to death.'_

A small growl escaped my throat hearing Matthew's thoughts. He may have been oblivious to my outburst but the others all noticed. "Perhaps it's time we retire. Matthew still needs sleep." Flashing my eyes at Matthew's stomach, I decided to ask Carlisle how far along we were.

"I'd say about 10 weeks, son. His pregnancy is developing at a rapid rate due to the amount of vampire DNA they have. I would say he should come to term early next month."

I began to lead Matthew upstairs to our room before he stopped me. "Thank you Carlisle for everything." Matthew said wholeheartedly. Then he turned toward Emmett and stuck out his tongue. "Next I'm getting Edward to kick your butt for teasing me."

"Don't worry babe. In another month you can do it yourself." I assured him.

"Oh please. I'll still be the strongest in the family." Emmett laughed the boom of his voice rattling the windows.

"If not, I'll sic Rose on you." Matthew jested, once again reverting to juvenile behavior and sticking his tongue out at Emmett.

Clearly doubting his wife's power he retorted, "What can she do?" I laughed out loud when I heard what Matthew was thinking. "What?" Emmett asked now confused.

"Rose told Matthew that she'd like to see what happens is she withholds sex for a decade or two." My words laced with more chuckles, including those of Jasper. Carlisle merely left the room, feeling that his services were no longer needed.

Emmett leapt from the couch in search of his golden haired wife. "Rose, honey, we can talk about this." He whined, clearly perturbed by the thought.

"What can we talk about?" She asked poking her head from around the corner.

Matthew jumped at the chance to torture Em- some more and answered her question, "Your promise to me should Emmett keep messing with me."

"Oh there's nothing to discuss. I would tread lightly if I were you, Emmett Cullen."

"But I'm sorry. I'll stop. I promise." He groveled on his knees in front of Rosalie.

Matthew and I laughed as we made our way upstairs, retiring for the night.


	6. Feeling the Pain, Seeing the Future

**I apologize that it has taken me forever to update. I hope people are still reading this.**

**For those that do, please send me some reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Feeling the Pain, Seeing the Future**

Although I'm sure there were a million things running through his head, Matthew easily fell into a deep sleep. I couldn't help but hold him in my arms as I kissed his forehead and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Knowing that he wasn't obscenely pregnant and in pain sent waves of relief over me.

But the relief wasn't slated to last. Matthew began dreaming and I caught flashes of the dream he was having. The first scene was of the nursery. I saw that the walls were painted a tropical blue with yellow pinstripes. A rocking chair and bassinette stood against the window. The cribs were made of wood and were adorned with deep red sheet sets that were no doubt from Rosalie. I could make out the boys in their cribs but I couldn't find Matthew or myself in this dream.

The second stream showed Emmett playing horse with the boys. However, unlike the previous movie, I could see myself in the distance – shoulders hunched and head down in distress. I could feel the sadness radiate from the distance.

Now that I was synched with Matthew, I watched his dreams like a movie in my head. He was imagining the boys' life without him in it. A part of me wanted to dismiss this as depressed thoughts but I couldn't. From what Matthew had shared with me, death was common for children of mixed birth. Carlisle had begun to research the matter and found similar results.

Unwrapping myself from him, I climbed out of our bed. I needed to find out if Carlisle was able to come up with a plan for saving Matthew. Our time together felt like a whirlwind and yet there were other moments where it felt like we've been together for years. I reminded myself that I needed to send a thank you note to Bella.

"I think we're gonna head out on our own for a while." I heard Emmett's booming voice carry to where I stood on the second floor. Instead of heading to Carlisle's office, I turned to go downstairs, figuring Carlisle would be there.

"I trust your judgment Emmett." I was right. "If that is what you feel is best, then you have our support." Carlisle's voice was reserved and devoid of emotion. Without seeing her, I could sense Esme's sadness. She hated it when any of us decided to leave.

Standing at the top of the stairs, I made my presence known. "What is going on?" I looked down to see most of my family, minus Alice and Jasper, standing in the living room.

"Emmett and Rosalie have decided to leave us. They want to go and live their lives for a little while. Just the two of them." Carlisle took the lead on explaining, knowing how sensitive Emmett and Rosalie would be.

I looked at my siblings and could see an air of sadness about them. I didn't need to pry into their thoughts to know why. "I'm sorry Rose. I've been so caught up with Matthew that I haven't thought about how you must feel. I'm sorry for that."

I watched as Emmett pulled Rose into his arms. "It's not your fault. I'm just a little jealous right now and I wouldn't want Matthew to see me like that. I really do like him." Her voice came out as a whisper but we all heard her loud and clear.

"That's very noble of you Rose." This time it was Esme who spoke up. It wasn't hard to feel the emotions running high without Jasper here.

As if hearing my thoughts, Jasper and Alice glided in through the front door. In seconds, their carefree demeanor changed. Jasper went rigid as the onslaught of emotions hit him. Alice froze scrunching her face wondering why she hadn't seen this. Jasper quickly jumped into action calming the family down.

It was Alice that broke the silence. "Rose you can't leave. Things are going to work themselves out." I watched the words comfort Rosalie but then her hesitancy took over again. Emmett grinned but I could tell that he was responding to Alice's words and not his wife's distraught face.

"I'd never bet against you Alice. Trust me I've learned my lesson there. But I can't sit back and watch Matthew get the one thing in the world that I can't have." The sadness shone through her ocher colored eyes. I mouthed my apology to her, earning a small nod.

Catching glimpses of Alice's thoughts, I knew she was right. I could see Rosalie beaming, happier than I've ever seen her. She was happier than I ever thought possible.

"What if Alice and I could swear that if you stayed, you would be happier than the day you found Emmett? Would you stay then?" I asked, finally descending the stairs.

Rosalie looked stunned. When Alice and I agreed on something, no one dared bet against us, especially in times like these. Times where family were involved. I was relieved to see her resolve breaking and that she would postpone her leave. Now I just had to figure out how to save Matthew. I mean I had some thoughts but…

"STOP!" Alice screamed, her eyes glazing over in the throes of a vision. Although it temporarily pulled me from planning, I quickly returned to it. Working over all of my options. "Whatever you did Edward, undo it." Alice said through clenched teeth looking like a truly feral vampire.

Jasper fell to his knees in pain, unable to bear the brunt of Alice's anger. Esme ran to Alice's side trying to comfort her. Next to Esme, Alice was the calmest member of our family. To see her like this surprised us all.

Taken aback, I looked at her and watched her calm down. "Alice, what did you see? What made you so angry?" I questioned, nervous about how ominous this conversation became.

"You saved him. Matthew, I mean. I saw him wake up with red eyes and he looked so happy as he held your children." Sounds of relief and joy could be heard but I just kept my glaze locked on Alice. She did not join in the celebration. "But then the scene replayed but different. He killed himself, blaming you as he tore himself limb from limb while standing in a fire."

Carlisle looked at me deeply concerned, "What were you thinking about when this happened? What are you planning, son?" Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder as a fatherly sign of reassurance.

"Why don't we go to your office? We can discuss it there." Turning to Esme, I asked her to bake some cranberry muffins for Matthew. They were his favorite and I knew that he would be hungry when he woke up.

"Of course, Edward." Esme responded. "Rosalie, why don't you join me? I know how much you love pounding out the dough." And just like that my family dynamic was back. It was good to see a smile on Rosalie's face again, especially so soon after dealing with her jealousy issues.

I could feel the warmth returning to our household. The light within each of us grew and it humbled me to know that the person I loved enhanced my family. Matthew integrated himself so seamlessly.

He became another son for Esme to dote on. One that could actually eat the delicious food she made. Matthew was interested in studying genetics and could often be found in Carlisle's study reading all of the books on genetics, which seemed to grow every day. Some days he could be found on the couch with Emmett arguing over football games or on the porch playing chess with Jasper or even shopping with Alice. But more often than not he was somewhere with Rosalie forming a great friendship. He was meant to be here with me and my family.

Knowing that I had a newfound confidence thanks to Alice's vision, I knew that Carlisle and I could save him. Once we entered his office, I go right down to business. "I think that our venom can save him. It's just a matter of when to do it."

Carlisle, ever reserved, took the seat behind his desk listening to my solution. "But son don't you realize that the venom is exactly the same thing causing his death. From what information I have been able to gather, the venom in his system, and in others like him, will systematically cause organs to fail leading to death by the hosts 18th birthday."

A heavy sigh left my lips before I knew I was doing it. Didn't Carlisle see that our venom can save those lives that were set to be lost? We were all an example of that. "True. I think that they're dying because their organs fail one by one. When we turn someone it's all instantaneous. I'm thinking that if we bit him, we could turn him." The longer I allowed my quasi tirade to continue, the more my heart swelled and my confidence grew.

However, my confidence diminished as time went by without Carlisle saying anything. I tried prying into his mind but he was currently naming the bones of the body. I hated it when Carlisle tried to block me out.

"Edward, I understand your need to save Matthew but have you thought this through. Have you spoken to him about this, about what this life entails?" I heard his words and understood his hesitation, but didn't he see how much I loved Matthew already. How much I wanted a family with him? I have waited a century for someone to love, and now here he is with the ability to defy the laws of nature and give me a child. I know that Carlisle wouldn't force this life on anyone and he wouldn't cooperate unless Matthew was on his deathbed, but didn't he foresee that that was exactly what it would come to.

"No, we haven't discussed the more intimate details of this yet. But Carlisle, I see physically and telepathically that he wants these children. He wants to opportunity to see them grow and mature. It's all we think about now." I don't think I could have contained my frustration anymore. My lips quivered as I held back a snarl. I needed Carlisle to side with me on this. I couldn't save Matthew without him. I don't think I'd have the self-control necessary.

"Look Edward, I know that Matthew means a lot to you. But first you need to be honest with him about what this life entails. You won't be here for the first year of your children's lives. You'll be helping him adjust. Do you think either of you can handle that?"

My stomach tossed because I knew that I couldn't. Matthew could very well murder our children if we stayed and yet I didn't want to go and miss a minute of my children's growth. "But Carlisle…"

The wave of his hand stopped me mid-sentence. "Edward you know that I will do whatever I can to save him and your children. But as you put it before, timing is everything. I now understand Alice's reaction. We have to be absolutely perfect about this."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You mean her outburst? But she said that Matthew killed himself. He wouldn't do that to me or the children. He loves us too much for that."

"Edward even though you are not biologically mine. I think of you as my son. If I had lost you it would break my heart. For Esme, it would be total devastation. When she lost her son, she jumped off of a cliff. If we time this wrong, Matthew could lose the children. He might take the same action, if that were to happen."

I leaned against the wall, thinking about what Carlisle just said. I'm sure Jasper was pained feeling my worry, anger, and gut-wrenching sadness. "So how do we prevent that from happening? I can't lose them Carlisle. Neither my heart nor my mind can handle that."

"When we first discovered that Matthew was with child, I knew then that once the child was out, we could bite him. The same applies now but we have to monitor him daily. We may have to remove the babies prematurely." I could see the wheels in Carlisle's head turning. He thrived on two things, his work and his family. This was another opportunity for those two to meet.

"So why can't we bite him now to prevent his death?" I mean it seemed like the most logical answer and the easiest way to keep anyone from dying.

"If we do that then the venom kills, it could terminate the pregnancy. If it doesn't kill them, it would make it almost impossible to get them out." I felt like I'd been run over by a semi. Why hadn't I thought of that?

This plan would work. We would have to be vigilant but I knew, if the cries of joy from downstairs were anything to go by, that we would succeed.


End file.
